


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Conversations, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Christmas phone call between Steven and Xabi turns into a conversation that they should have had all those long years ago when Xabi was still in Liverpool and not in Germany or Spain. And maybe Xabi finally comes home for Christmas.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like this fic very much, but I'm not sure... Anyways it's 12pm and I am still in my bed being tired... Also I have to go Ice-skating today and that is gonna be a horrific view for anyone watching since I am more clumsy than Sergio Ramos... (Remember when he dropped the copa?) 
> 
> Update on my skating trip: I fell and have now broken my tail bone... Yay for me!!!
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4aA_K2MF5E

It was on the 9th of December, just like it was every year since he left, that Xabi Alonso had reached for his phone to call up an old friend. Maybe Steven were much more than a friend, but he hadn’t been ready to admit it yet. 

This year was slightly different from last year though, as he was now divorced and alone during the holidays. The days up until December 9th had therefore been especially torturous this year, as he had wanted to call him every single day.

“Hello?” Steven’s voice sounded too tired, dull even for this time of year.

“Holã Stevie… Feliz Navidad mi Corazon.” Xabi always threw in a couple of Spanish words he knew Stevie didn’t know. 

“Xabs? That you?” The smile was clear in his voice.

“Yeah, merry Christmas Stevie… I miss you…” Xabi sighed tiredly. They hadn’t seen each other for years and the need to physically hug the Liverpool midfielder was getting stronger by the minute. 

“I miss you too… Merry Christmas… How’s things with the Mrs’s? And the kids?” Stevie couldn’t stop smiling whenever he talked to Xabi. Which had reduced drastically as the years flew by.

“Haven’t you heard? She dumped my sorry bum and left for Azpeitia months ago… Took my babies with her…” Xabi grumbled as he bit back the tears.

“Really? Wow… Xabs I’m sorry… How are you spending Christmas then?” Steven hadn’t told him about his and Alex’s split a couple of years ago yet, because he feared it would make it obvious how deeply he was in love with the Spaniard.

“Yeah… I think I’m gonna stay in Munich and spend it on my own… Not like I have anyone to spend it with anyways… Pepe left too, remember?” Xabi knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn’t help it.

“Well… Why don’t you come back to Liverpool and spend it with me?” Steven didn’t dare to hope for a yes. It had been too long since they had both been in the city they won so many things with.

“Aren’t you celebrating Christmas with Alex and the kids?” Xabi asked warily.

“No… Look, Xabi, I know I should have told you this, years ago, but Alex and I are not together anymore. She left when she found out about my feelings for you…” Steven explained.

“You have feelings for me? Why didn’t you tell me, Steven? I… Well I have feelings for you too!” Xabi smiled.

”Because you left!! I didn’t want you to get stuck in Liverpool when you clearly wanted to go!!” Steven sounded sad, tired. 

“I never wanted to leave Liverpool. I just did so, because I realised that I love you and I thought that you’d never love me back, so it got too painful and I left. I left the one place I ever truly felt at home and not a single day goes by without me regretting leaving you behind…” Xabi tried to explain.

“You…You love me? Really? I love you too!! Please come home?” Steven pleaded.

“I’ll be home… I’ll be home for Christmas my love… Whatever it takes.” 

And true to his word, on the eve of the 24th, the doorbell rang at the Gerrard resident. Outside was Xabi with a suitcase indicating that he would stay for a while, a bag of presents and a speaker playing Bing Crosby’s old words:

“I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

If only in my dreams”


End file.
